mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Círculo de Unión
“No hay nada más misterioso e increíble que la Magia de la Amistad… la oportunidad de conocer mejor a otros ponys y de que formen parte de tu propio destino y futuro, suponen un gran cambio para nosotros… El hecho de compartir historias y secretos… de vivir nuevas experiencias y correr aventuras con ellos… de compartir risas, alegrías, penas, apoyo… son el comienzo y el símbolo de la confianza que seguirá creciendo con el paso del tiempo… y también del inmenso cariño que un pony puede tener hacia otro…'' 'Para alguien como yo, la amistad es el regalo más grande que pude haber tenido… aunque siempre fui un poco reacia a hacer nuevos amigos por culpa de mi timidez, los amigos que tengo significan muchísimo para mí… Son como mi segunda familia… y estoy orgullosa de que así sea… En el tiempo que llevo siendo miembro del Círculo Solar, siendo líder y sin haberlo sido, he conseguido crear el símbolo del Círculo Solar y he conocido a grandes ponys... los cuales lo son todo para mí… Todas esas son cosas que he aprendido desde hace varios años…'' Pero todos ignoran cómo ese símbolo llegó a ser lo que es… y mucho menos el gran significado que tiene para mí…” '''Parte 1: Primer Contacto '' *Varios años atrás: Palacio Real de Canterlot*'' Por aquel entonces era aún una potrilla y mi amistad con Ghostwind tan sólo acababa de empezar… Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la visita de los estudiantes a Silversland, y esta vez era yo la que había salido con los demás a visitar otras ciudades… ya había estado en Ponyville, Appleloosa, Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Fillydelphia y en otras ciudades más… y siempre junto a Ghostwind… Ahora le tocaba el turno a la última ciudad y capital de Equestria: Canterlot… Normalmente durante nuestras visitas solíamos separarnos ambos del grupo para explorar la ciudad… y para qué negarlo, hacer también alguna travesura… pero esta vez no podíamos, debíamos comportarnos frente a las princesas… Visitar el palacio real fue algo que me fascinó: la guardia real, la sala del trono, la cámara donde se guardan los Elementos de la Armonía… era todo increíble. Pero lo mejor fue después: me quedé absorta mirando todos los vidriales del castillo y cuando quise darme cuenta, me había separado del grupo. Intenté encontrar a los demás, pero acabé en una sala diferente… estaba oscura, pero se podía ver que había una vitrina cilíndrica en su centro y en sus paredes estaban estampados varios soles, idénticos a la Cutie Mark de la princesa Celestia. La curiosidad me llamaba la atención y me acerqué a la vitrina, pero estaba muy alta y no podía llegar a ver lo que había dentro con mi pequeña estatura… con mi magia acerqué uno de los maceteros que había alrededor de la sala y subí para poder ver mejor… Lo que vi me dejó fascinada: siete piedras preciosas de distintos colores y formas, todas acomodadas en un cojinete arcoíris… Un rubí con forma de corazón, un ámbar con forma de rayo, un ónix con forma de flor, una esmeralda con forma de estrella de cinco puntas, una aguamarina pentagonal, un zafiro con forma de estrella de seis puntas y una amatista con forma de diamante… todas ellas casi formaban un arcoíris… No podía apartar la vista de ellas, mucho menos del ámbar, era mi gema preferida… hipnotizada por su brillo y color, acerqué mi pezuña a ella y al tocar el cristal de la vitrina el ámbar comenzó a brillar con un destello naranja… por culpa de eso me asusté y caí de la maceta haciendo bastante ruido… Al poco momento, la luz se encendió y miré la entrada: allí estaba Celestia con los demás alumnos y Ghostwind fue el primero en ir a por mí. Ghostwind: Thunder, ¿estás bien? Escuchamos gritos y un golpe. Thunderheart: Sí, estoy bien… sólo fue un pequeño susto. Stormy Hurricane: ¡Jajaja! ¡Ghost, tu novia es un tanto asustadiza! Ghostwind: No es mi novia, ¡es mi amiga! Celestia: *caminando hacia el centro de la sala* Me alegra ver que no te ocurrió nada, pequeña. Thunderheart: P-princesa, yo… lo siento, no quería… me despisté y… Celestia: *se inclina sonriendo* Tranquila, pequeña… no tiene nada de malo curiosear. Thunderheart: La verdad es que me quedé sola y buscando a los demás me perdí y acabé aquí… mi curiosidad hizo el resto. Ghostwind: Eso explica todo… cuando salimos del pasillo de vidriales, pensaba que me seguías… pero cuando iba a decirte algo, vi que no estabas… Debí darme cuenta antes… Celestia: No te culpes, ninguno nos dimos cuenta. Ghostwind: Aun así… *vuela mirando la vitrina* ¿por qué gritaste, Thunder? Sólo hay piedras preciosas aquí. Thunderheart: Es que… una brilló cuando toqué el cristal. Celestia: ¿De verdad? Black Hole: ¿No será que estás paranoica, Thunderheart? Thunderheart: Digo la verdad, ¡brilló! Celestia: Dadme un segundo, pequeños… Al decir aquellas palabras, Celestia utilizó su magia para activar un pequeño mecanismo y hacer que la vitrina bajara hasta nuestra altura, de forma que pudiera verla mejor. Celestia: Nunca vi estas piedras brillar antes. Thunderheart: Digo la verdad, alteza, una de ellas brilló… se lo mostraré. Entonces volví a acercar mi pezuña al cristal de la vitrina junto a una de las piedras, esta vez el rubí… pero no brilló, su estado no cambió en absoluto… Me empecé a poner nerviosa por si la princesa me tomaba por una mentirosa. Thunderheart: No lo entiendo… antes brilló, ¡lo juro!… Celestia: Quizás fue algún reflejo; suele ocurrir, pequeña. Ghostwind: O quizás no tocaste esa… ¿cuál tocaste? Thunderheart: Ahora que lo dices… no lo sé, estaba algo oscuro. Celestia: Intenta recordar. Thunderheart: Bueno… *se acerca a la vitrina* las estaba mirando sin parar, son preciosas… y luego por instinto… Al decir aquello levanté mi pezuña con cuidado y volví a tocar el cristal, esta vez sobre el ámbar, la piedra brilló de naranja tal como lo hizo antes. Ghostwind: ¡Era verdad, brilla! Celestia: Vaya… Thunderheart: ¿Lo veis? Decía la verdad. Ghostwind: ¿Pero por qué el ámbar y no las demás? Celestia: Se dice de esas piedras que solo reaccionan a un determinado pony, pero nunca se sabe… quizás haya sido su corazón curioso lo que la llevó a brillar. Thunderheart: Quizás… yo la toqué porque me gusta mucho el ámbar, y al mirarla era como si me pidiera tocarla. Ghostwind: La verdad… a mí me gusta más el zafiro. Ghostwind miró un rato las piedras y al poco, alzó su pezuña hacia el zafiro y tocó el cristal… tras lo que la piedra comenzó a brillar también. Thunderheart: ¡También brilla! Celestia: Increíble… Blazing Soul: Majestad, ¿podemos seguir? Celestia: Me encantaría decir que sí, pero en realidad era la última sala por visitar del castillo… Podéis ir a visitar la ciudad, pequeños. Todos: ¡Sí, Majestad! Celestia: Ghostwind y Thunderheart, ¿verdad? Thunderheart: Sí… Celestia: ¿Podéis acompañarme a un lugar más privado? Debo contaros algo. Ghostwind: Por supuesto, alteza. Después de que los demás salieran del palacio, la princesa apagó las luces de aquella sala y nos dirigimos a su habitación: era una sala preciosa y acogedora a la vez, llena de adornos… Celestia nos invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta con su magia. Celestia: Viendo lo que ha sucedido, debo contaros qué son esas piedras… siempre y cuando guardéis este secreto, nadie más debe saber de su existencia. Ghostwind / Thunderheart: Lo juro… Celestia: De acuerdo, queridos ponys, les contaré… Esas piedras las encontré hace muchos años atrás… no fueron talladas, tenían esa misma forma cuando las encontré… yo sólo las recuperé y las guardé en lugar seguro… Cuando investigué sobre ellas no encontré ningún tipo de información, sólo viejas leyendas sobre un tipo de magia tan poderoso y antiguo como los Elementos de la Armonía: la Magia del Arcoíris… Ghostwind: La Magia… ¿del Arcoíris? Celestia: Así es; es un tipo de magia antigua y poderosa que se libera al usar las siete piedras juntas… solo que a diferencia de los Elementos de la Armonía, nunca pude manejar estas piedras, no me lo permiten. Thunderheart: ¿No se lo permiten? ¿Quién? Celestia: Según las viejas leyendas, estas piedras sólo pueden ser portadas cada una por un único pony… ellas mismas seleccionan quién será su elegido. Ghostwind: ¡¿Ellas mismas?! Celestia: Exacto… las mismas leyendas dicen que antes de que Luna y yo llegásemos a Equestria, un terrible mal sumía al mundo en la oscuridad… Siete alicornos fueron los encargados de detener a ese mal, pero murieron tras la batalla… sin embargo, usaron la poca magia que les quedaba para crear las siete piedras, encerrando en ellas su magia… Se dice que también están sellados sus espiritus en ellas, pero es algo que aún no he conseguido comprobar. Thunderheart: ¿Y por qué reaccionaron a nosotros? Celestia: Hay dos posibilidades… La primera: que tengamos en vosotros a dos de los siete elegidos… aunque es muy difícil de saber; sois muy jóvenes aún, pequeños ponys… Y la segunda: que hayan reaccionado a vuestro corazón. Thunderheart: A nuestro corazón… Celestia: Cada piedra reacciona no sólo al poder o a la fuerza, sino también al alma, corazón, voluntad y emociones de un pony… sin duda deben de haber reaccionado a lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Thunderheart: *se sonroja* Alteza, nosotros no… Ghostwind: Princesa, ¡sólo somos amigos! Celestia: *se ríe* Lo sé, pequeños; no me refería a eso, sino a la amistad que ambos sentís el uno por el otro… se nota muchísimo que sois grandes amigos. Ghostwind: ¿Cree que las piedras reaccionaron a nuestra amistad? Celestia: Es muy posible, la confianza y el cariño mutuo son muy grandes y las piedras reaccionan ante esas emociones. Guardia: *abre la puerta* Majestad, es la hora de su reunión. Celestia: Gracias… bien, pequeños ponys, es hora de despedirse por hoy. Puedo acompañarles a la salida si quieren, y recuerden su palabra. Ghostwind: Gracias, majestad; no lo olvidaremos. La princesa nos acompañó a la puerta del Palacio Real y enseguida nos fuimos a recorrer la ciudad… sin embargo, no podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza… ¿Quién iba a pensar que quizá pudiéramos ser elegidos por esas piedras para portarlas? Era una idea fascinante e inquietante a la vez… 'Parte 2: Inseguridades' '' *'Hace 7 años: Canterlot* Han pasado varios años desde que ocurrió aquello… unas semanas después del suceso con aquellas piedras me mudé a Canterlot por recomendación de mi madre y de la misma princesa Celestia para estudiar magia allí… Sin embargo, las cosas han sido más difíciles desde entonces: no conocía a nadie allí, por mi timidez era reacia a intentar hacer amigos y Ghostwind pasó de ser mi mejor amigo a mi único amigo… y lo peor es que no nos veíamos tan a menudo como antes… Alguna vez venía Ghostwind a Canterlot o yo iba en globo a Cloudsdale, pero rara vez podíamos salir ambos de nuestras ciudades y la mayoría de veces no podíamos salir ninguno por nuestros estudios, simplemente nos carteábamos… Le echaba de menos como a ningún otro… pero un día, hace siete años, eso cambió… La princesa Celestia nos envió una carta a mí y a otros ponys para ir a su castillo… aunque no supe el motivo, comentó que lo diría cuando estuviésemos allí todos los convocados. En cuanto llegué allí, me dirigí donde se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Luna. Thunderheart: Altezas *hace reverencia*. Celestia: Me alegro de verte aquí, Thunderheart… tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Thunderheart: Díganme, ¿por qué esta convocación? Luna: Todo a su tiempo, aún no han llegado todos. Thunderheart: ¿A cuántos se han convocado? Luna: Siete ponys… tú eres la quinta en llegar. Thunderheart: Alteza… ¿no será por…? Celestia: Así es… ¿puedes esperar junto al resto a que lleguen los dos faltantes? Luna te acompañará donde están. Thunderheart: Sí, majestad. Luna: Por aquí. La princesa Luna me acompañó a través del castillo hasta una sala grande y acogedora… habían varios asientos y ventanas enormes y en sus paredes habían estampados soles y lunas… Allí habían cuatro ponys charlando alegremente: la primera era una pony terrestre de cuero gris oscuro, melena y cola negras y ojos marrones … la segunda era una alicorno blanca de ojos anaranjados, las plumas de sus alas eran blancas y algunas de un tono grisáceo y su melena y cola eran rojas, con algunas mechas de un tono más oscuro… la tercera era otra alicorno de cuero color crema y rosa en sus patas, alas crema y blancas, ojos marrones, melena y cola marrón y negra y llevaba una especie de pañuelo al cuello… el cuarto era un pegaso gris de ojos verdosos, melena y cola blanca y negra… y me resultaba extrañamente familiar… Luna: Es aquí. Puedes hablar con el resto mientras tanto. Thunderheart: Eeeh… claro… Luna: ¿Ocurre algo? Thunderheart: No es nada, alteza, no se preocupe. Luna: De acuerdo… aún tardaremos un poco en tenerlo todo a punto, así que sólo relájate. La princesa Luna tan sólo se marchó tras esas palabras y yo quedé mirando al resto de ponys desde el umbral de la puerta; estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no sabía qué hacer… Sólo pensaba en ir a una esquina algo apartada de ellos, tenía algo de miedo de lo que pudieran pensar de mí y quería mantener un poco las distancias… hasta que noté a alguien chocar conmigo. ¿?¿?¿?: ¡Oh, lo siento querida! Me despisté y no te vi. Thunderheart: No te preocupes. Al mirarla, vi que era una unicornio de cuero blanco, con melena y cola azules y ojos verdes oscuro… cuando vi que entraba a la sala, supuse que era la sexta convocada… Sólo faltaba uno por llegar y sólo podía ser un pony… ¿?¿?¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara. Thunderheart: ¡Oh! No, no pasa nada. Sólo… estoy nerviosa. ¿?¿?¿?: Supongo entonces que también te han llamado… ¿tienes idea de por qué podría ser? Thunderheart: Yo… no lo sé… Quizás sí sea por eso, pero… igualmente juré a la princesa guardar silencio, prefiero que lo descubran ellos Jewel: ¡Oh, mis modales! Me llamo Jewel Love, Jewel para los amigos. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? Thunderheart: *en voz baja* Thunderheart… Jewel: Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? Thunderheart: *en voz baja* Me llamo Thunderheart… Jewel: Thunderheart… bonito nombre. Thunderheart: G-gracias… Jewel: Iré con los demás *va hacia ellos* ¿A todos os llamó la princesa? Katy: ¡Una más! ¡Me llamo Katy! Zero: Yo soy Zero y ellas son Golden Fire y Sunny Lux Sunny Lux: Encantada. Golden Fire: ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Y tú eres…? Jewel: Soy Jewel Love, la sexta en llegar. Zero: ¿La sexta? Golden Fire: Qué raro, no vi a la quinta. Jewel: Esta allí *la señala*. Thunderheart: *sentada en una esquina* … Zero: La conozco, es Thunderheart… fue una de las discípulas de Celestia. Katy: No debería estar ahí sola. Sunny Lux: ¿Por qué no viene para acá? Golden Fire: Quizás no está interesada en tener amigos. Thunderheart: ¡…! Jewel: Yo diría que es muy tímida… apenas me hablaba en voz baja cuando me dijo su nombre. Thunderheart: *suspira* … Golden Fire: ¿Alguien tiene idea de quién podría ser el séptimo? Zero: Ninguna. Sunny Lux: *negando con la cabeza* Ni idea. Katy: Ni una pista… tendremos que esperar a que llegue, supongo. Jewel: Yo tampoco sé quién podría ser… ¿y si ella sabe quién es? Zero: Lo dudo; si nosotros no lo sabemos, ella tampoco. Estaba en una esquina apartada de ellos, pero no paraba de escuchar lo que decían: tenían razón en algo, era realmente tímida… al menos por aquel entonces sí que lo era… Pero se equivocaron en algo: yo sí sabía quién era el séptimo pony… Lo que no sabía era cuándo aparecería; ya había pasado mucho rato y no había señal de él… hasta que oí el sonido de unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la sala, un paso lento pero seguro y firme a la vez… Reconocí ese paso al instante, pero necesitaba asegurarme… esperé a que los pasos llegaran hasta aquí y a que se dejara ver… Sonreí y me llené de alegría en cuanto vi que mis sospechas eran correctas y corrí a abrazarle. Thunderheart: ¡Ghostwind! *abrazándole* ¡Sabía que eras tú! Ghostwind: ¡Thunder! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, has crecido. Thunderheart: Ni creas, tú has crecido más que yo. Ghostwind: Pero tú te volviste más linda. Thunderheart: *se sonroja un poco* ¡Ghostwind! Ghostwind: *se ríe* ¡Vamos, no te pongas así! Thunderheart: Igualmente, me alegra verte aquí… ¡tenemos tanto de qué hablar! Ambos estuvimos charlando un buen rato y luego Ghostwind fue a presentarse a los demás; parecía que no tenía ningún problema para hacer nuevas amistades con ellos pero yo tenía los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo encajar… sin embargo, me sentía más tranquila sabiendo que Ghostwind estaba ahí; me daba más seguridad tener cerca a alguien conocido… Yo sólo los miraba mientras hablaban, sin poner atención a lo que contaban… hasta que la princesa Luna se acercó a la sala. Luna: Ya veo que están todos… Síganme, por favor. Seguimos a la princesa Luna por varios pasillos iluminados por antorchas, preguntándonos qué pasaría ahora o a dónde nos llevaban… no estaba muy segura, pero me daba la impresión de que cuantos más pasillos recorríamos, más lejos estábamos del palacio… era como si nos guiaran por una red de túneles conectados a otra zona de Canterlot… En cuanto llegamos, Luna nos hizo pasar a una sala redonda y grande, con un techo muy alto y con retratos de alicornos muy antiguos en sus paredes, cada uno de un color de cada piedra… de cada uno de los cuernos de los alicornos salía un rayo de color y en su techo se formaba una esfera de luz blanca, sin saberse lo que podría haber en su centro… era como uno de los vidriales de la historia de Equestria retratado en las paredes de aquella sala… Cuando miramos el centro de la sala, vimos que Celestia nos esperaba allí con las piedras. Celestia: Me alegro de que hayan podido acudir, mis queridos ponys… acérquense, por favor. Al acercarnos los siete, pudimos ver las siete piedras mágicas descansando sobre el mismo cojinete arcoíris que estaba en su vitrina hace ya varios años… esa escena me traía recuerdos de aquel día y tenía la misma sensación de aquel entonces… Estoy segura de que Ghostwind también podía sentir esa sensación… Zero: Increíble… Golden Fire: Nunca había visto piedras como estas… Sunny Lux: ¡Son preciosas! Jewel: ¡Son unas piezas magnificas! Katy: Pero no lo entiendo… ¿por qué nos llamó por unas gemas? Luna: Simplemente porque estas no son unas gemas comunes y corrientes… son gemas mágicas con una magia muy poderosa, conocida antiguamente como la Magia del Arcoíris. Celestia: Escuchen atentamente… los siete fueron elegidos para portar una de las magias más poderosas y antiguas de toda Equestria… esta magia está guardada bajo estas siete piedras que cada uno de ustedes portará y protegerá… Cada piedra contiene una magia diferente que aprenderán con el paso del tiempo… Su misión es proteger a Equestria de las fuerzas del mal con la ayuda de estas piedras… Ellas son: el Rubí de Luz, la Amatista del Cristal, el Zafiro de la Oscuridad, la Esmeralda del Viento, el Aguamarina del Agua, el Ámbar del Relámpago y el Ónix de la Tierra… Las Piedras los elegirán a ustedes y tomarán esta gran responsabilidad… La decisión está en sus manos, queridos ponys… si desean no aceptar formar parte de este consejo, lo entenderé… En ese instante nos miramos todos los unos a los otros, sin saber qué decir… al mirar las piedras, me pude fijar que todas brillaban estando nosotros cerca… sin duda éramos los elegidos y en cuanto lo pensamos, sonreímos y miramos a la princesa dándole una única palabra en nuestra respuesta… Todos: ¡¡Aceptamos!! Celestia: A partir de ahora, serán conocidos como… ¡El Círculo Solar! Katy: Por el amor de Equestria, ¡el Círculo Solar! Jewel: ¡¿Podéis creerlo?! ¡Parece un sueño! Ghostwind: Thunder, ¿estás bien? Thunderheart: Sí, es solo que aún no me lo creo… Princesas, ¿de verdad creen que estamos preparados? Celestia: Estoy convencida de que lo están… si aceptaron debe ser que están preparados, pero no se confíen, queridos ponys. Ghostwind: No se preocupe, alteza, estaremos preparados. Thunderheart: Sí… O al menos eso espero… Luna: Pueden retirarse por el momento; vayan por los pasillos hasta el palacio y esperen en la sala de antes. Todos: ¡Sí! Tras aquello, salimos de aquella sala y nos dirigimos al palacio guiados por las antorchas de aquellos pasillos… estuvimos esperando en la misma sala durante varios minutos hasta que vimos a Luna llegar. Luna: De acuerdo, síganme… tenemos un último comunicado que darles. Todos seguimos a Luna hasta la recepción del castillo, junto a las escaleras que se dividían en dos caminos… en la intersección se encontraba Celestia y Luna voló hasta su hermana, aterrizando a su lado y cerrando sus alas. Celestia: Mis queridos ponys, hay unos últimos detalles que deben saber. Katy: ¿Cuáles son? Luna: La primera es que el Círculo Solar necesita de un líder, el cual mi hermana y yo discutiremos quien será. Zero: ¿Y la segunda? Celestia: El Círculo Solar también necesita de un símbolo que lo represente… ustedes se encargarán de dicha tarea. Jewel: ¡Estupendo! ¡Déjenlo en nuestras manos, altezas! Katy: ¡Sí! Crearemos uno que esté a la altura del Círculo Solar. Golden Fire: Debe ser hermoso y místico, ¡pero también asombroso! Jewel: ¡Y con clase! Debe de ser perfecto para simbolizarnos. Thunderheart: … *mirando a los demás* Ghostwind: *mirando a Thunderheart* … Algo le ocurre… ¿pero el qué? Celestia: Pueden retirarse, queridos ponys. Todos: ¡Sí! En cuanto empezaron a retirarse todos, yo iba detrás algo más despacio… Ghostwind caminaba a mi lado mirándome, notaba que le estaba preocupando… pero yo estaba más preocupada aún por lo que pudiera ocurrir… En un determinado momento, Luna susurró algo a su hermana y enseguida actuó. Celestia: Thunderheart, ¿puedo pedirte algo? Thunderheart: ¿…? *se da vuelta mirando a las princesas* ¿De qué se trata? Celestia: Me gustaría que pasases tiempo con los demás miembros por separado, te he visto algo distanciada con ellos. Thunderheart: S-sí, majestad… Luna: Podéis iros. Tras la indicación de Luna, salí de palacio junto a Ghostwind aún con la mirada un poco baja… iba a desviarme para ir de camino a mi hogar, hasta que él apoyó una de sus alas en mi lomo. Ghostwind: Thunder, me preocupas… ¿seguro que estás bien? Thunderheart: Sí, es sólo que… estoy preocupada de no poder estar a la altura de todo esto… Ghostwind: Somos los elegidos… y por mi parte, ningún otro unicornio podría reemplazarte aquí. Thunderheart: … *le mira sonriendo* Gracias. Ghostwind: Debo volver a Cloudsdale… espero verte pronto otra vez, Thunder. Thunderheart: Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo… Ghostwind: Cuídate mucho *abre sus alas y se aleja volando*. Tras aquella pequeña conversación, desvié mi camino yendo de vuelta a mi hogar… era tan increíble lo que estaba sucediendo que no podía apenas creerlo: ¡ese presentimiento de Celestia hace años era cierto, somos elegidos!… La idea es increíble, pero… nunca tuve tanto miedo del fracaso como ahora… '''Parte 3: Más allá de Equestria '' *''Al día siguiente* No pude pegar ojo tras darle vuelta a lo que me dijo la princesa Celestia… ¿pasar tiempo con los demás miembros? Me ponía nerviosa sólo de pensarlo… pero si Celestia lo creía conveniente, no podía discutirlo… Decidí pasar al menos un día con los miembros que pudiese, y pensé en empezar por Golden Fire, Zero y Sunny Lux… El Rubí, la Esmeralda y la Aguamarina… así que decidí ir a buscar a Golden Fire y pasar un poco el día con ella… Según me habían comentado las princesas, el lugar donde Golden nació ahora eran ruinas en el bosque Everfree… pero ahora su hogar estaba en los límites de Canterlot, algo apartado del resto de la ciudad: era un lugar un poco solitario, pero tranquilo a la vez y no estaba muy lejos de la capital… Tras llegar a los límites pude ver una pequeña cueva en la montaña, en el centro vacío que queda tras separarse la cascada; había luz, así que pensé en echar un vistazo… hasta que sentí a alguien a mi espalda, cuya voz me puso los pelos de punta al escucharla. ¿?¿?¿?: ¿Vas a alguna parte? Thunderheart: ¡¿…?! *se da vuelta y suspira* ¡Golden Fire! ¡Vaya susto! Golden Fire: No hay que ser tan formales, mis amigos me llaman Golden… ¿qué haces aquí? Thunderheart: Venía a pasar un rato juntas… si quieres, claro. Golden Fire: ¡Oh sí! Recibí una carta de Celestia diciendo que estarías con nosotros por separado… creo que se la envió a todos los del grupo. Thunderheart: ¿Incluido a Ghostwind? Golden Fire: Es posible, aunque vosotros dos ya os conocéis. Thunderheart: Sí… pero hace mucho que no pasamos un día libre juntos, la mayoría del tiempo estamos ocupados. Golden Fire: Deberías pasar el último día con él, así retomáis el tiempo perdido… Ven, vamos a mi casa. Thunderheart: ¡Claro! Seguí a Golden Fire hasta su casa, la cual era la cueva que había visto con luz… Era increíble: estaba totalmente acomodada y realmente daba la impresión de ser una casa excavada en la roca, pero era una cueva natural iluminada por una hoguera y estaba llena de libros y artefactos antiguos. Thunderheart: ¡Wow, es como la casa de un explorador de primera categoría! Golden Fire: Jejeje, gracias; soy aventurera y me dedico a explorar y recuperar tesoros antiguos… Dime, ¿tenías algo pensado para hacer juntas? Thunderheart: Eeeh… no… Golden Fire: ¡Perfecto! Thunderheart: ¡¿Qué?! Golden Fire: Es que ya había pensado en algo yo misma. ¡Fíjate! *muestra un mapa de Equestria* Thunderheart: ¿Un mapa de Equestria? Golden Fire: Así es, pero vamos a explorar más allá… ¡Vamos a ver Tierra de Grifos, Tierra de Dragones y las Montañas de Cristal en el Norte Helado! Thunderheart: ¿No será peligroso? Golden Fire: ¡Podremos defendernos! Además, pedí a parte de la pandilla que se uniera a la aventura. ¿?¿?¿?: ¿Golden? *entrando a la cueva* ¿Llegamos tarde? Golden Fire: No, llegáis en el momento perfecto. Al escuchar esa voz, miré hacia la entrada de la cueva y pude ver dos siluetas, sin embargo no podía distinguir bien quiénes eran porque los veía a contraluz… Poco a poco, se fueron acercando al interior de la cueva, donde estábamos Golden y yo... y en cuanto la luz de la hoguera los iluminó, vi a Zero y a Sunny Lux ante nosotras. Thunderheart: ¿Zero? ¿Sunny? ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! Zero: Golden nos llamó, planeaba una exploración de las grandes y pensó en que viniéramos también. Sunny Lux: Mi tía Celestia envió una carta a cada miembro para que pasáramos tiempo juntos y nos conociéramos mejor… y una exploración tan grande merecerá la pena si tiene más integrantes. Thunderheart: Tienes razón… ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Tía Celestia?! Sunny Lux: Te lo explicaré por el camino, ¡tenemos un largo viaje hasta Tierra de Grifos! En cuanto terminamos los preparativos lo más rápido posible, pedimos prestado un carruaje de Canterlot y nos marchamos hacia Tierra de Grifos… mientras íbamos de camino hacia allá, Sunny me explicó lo que quiso decir. Thunderheart: Así que eres sobrina de las princesas… Sunny Lux: Sí… la Reina Starlight y el Rey Moonlight son mis padres; son gobernantes del Reino de los Cielos y son familia muy cercana a las princesas. Thunderheart: Wow, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien de la familia real sin ser Celestia y Luna… Sunny Lux: ¡Ya ves! Aunque no me gusta que me traten con superioridad, prefiero que me traten como a cualquier pony. Thunderheart: Es comprensible… ¿Y tú, Zero? ¿A qué te dedicas? Zero: *tirando del carruaje* Bueno, yo soy un caballero de la guardia real de Celestia desde hace algunos años. Thunderheart: ¡Por eso me resultabas familiar cuando te vi, ya te había visto varias veces en el Palacio! Zero: Así es, aunque estuve bajo el yugo de Discord muchos años y quedé exiliado… pero Celestia volvió a por mí, aunque no soy como realmente era. Thunderheart: ¿Ah, no? Zero: No, antes mi melena y cola eran más cortas y de otro color, y mi cuero era azul. Thunderheart: ¡Nunca lo hubiera pensado! Pero, ¿por qué te quedaste en la guardia real? Zero: La misma Celestia me dio un lugar como caballero y acepté, quería empezar de cero y lo conseguí. Thunderheart: Sois increíbles, chicos… Golden Fire: *tirando del carruaje junto a Zero* ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos vista panorámica de Tierra de Grifos! Cuando Golden nos dio esa señal, miramos hacia abajo y vimos Tierra de Grifos en todo su esplendor: allí nacían, vivían y se criaban todos los grifos del mundo… Veíamos a grifos jóvenes jugar y a otros luchar entre ellos para fortalecerse, a la vez que veíamos a familias reunidas… era como en Canterlot o cualquier otro lugar, pero con grifos… nunca pensé que sería así… Algunos grifos adultos y jóvenes volaban por el cielo y algunos pequeños se acercaban a nosotros con curiosidad y hablaban con nosotros… estuvimos sobrevolando la zona hasta que los adultos empezaban a luchar en el cielo. Zero: Esto se va a poner peligroso, mejor irse de aquí. Golden Fire: Estoy de acuerdo. Sunny Lux: Es una lástima, quería quedarme un poco más. Grifo: ¿Ya se marchan? ¿No pueden quedarse un poco más? Thunderheart: Por desgracia no, tenemos otros lugares por recorrer y el día es corto… pero volveremos otro día y con más amigos. Grifo: ¿Prometido? Thunderheart: Prometido *le acaricia la cabeza* ¡Cuídate mucho mientras tanto! Grifo: ¡Vosotros también! *despidiéndose alzando una de sus garras* Cuanto más nos alejábamos, más pequeña veía Tierra de Grifos desde nuestro transporte… sin embargo, ya quería volver a ver a ese pequeño grifo y explorar Tierra de Grifos un poco más algún día… lo bueno es que Tierra de Dragones no estaba demasiado lejos de allí y podíamos ir rápidamente. Sunny Lux: ¡Menuda rapidez tenéis! Golden Fire: ¡Gracias, un aventurero debe estar preparado para las escapadas también! Zero: ¡Lo mismo un caballero de la guardia real! Thunderheart: ¡Tierra de Grifos es increíble! ¡Me encantaría volver allí otra vez! Golden Fire: Volveremos otro día… pero ahora, ¡Rumbo a Tierra de Dragones! Todos: ¡Sí! Zero: Aquí es más peligroso que en Tierra de Grifos, pero aterrizaremos para descansar en un bosque cercano. Sunny Lux: ¿No querrás decir…? Zero: Sí, ¡el Bosque de los Fénix! Golden Fire: ¡Esto va a ser genial! Zero, ¿preparado? ¡Vamos a acelerar esto! Zero: ¡Vale! ¡Agarraos, chicas! Thunderheart: ¡Sí! Sunny Lux: ¡Sujétate fuerte, este par son rápidos! Zero: ¡Adelante! 3… Golden Fire: 2… Sunny Lux: 1… Thunderheart: ¡Venga! *señalando al frente* En cuanto di esa señal, Zero y Golden aceleraron y aumentamos muchísimo la velocidad… casi no podíamos ver el camino que estábamos tomando, pero ellos se lo estaban pasando genial y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a Tierra de Dragones… Era muy diferente a ver Tierra de Grifos: allí los dragones sobrevolaban el cielo y luchaban entre sí en cielo y tierra, teníamos que ir con cuidado para no salir heridos y poder llegar a salvo al Bosque de los Fénix… por fortuna, el carruaje no se dañó y pudimos aterrizar sin problemas. Zero: Os presento… ¡el Bosque de los Fénix! Golden Fire: ¡Es impresionante! Sunny Lux: Pero es raro que no haya fénix por aquí… ¿dónde estarán? Thunderheart: Quizás estén en otra parte o… chicos, ¡miren! Me dirigí cerca de un árbol y vi un nido destrozado sin huevos, pero había algunas cáscaras a su alrededor… los demás me siguieron y las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían. Sunny Lux: *tapándose la boca con las pezuñas* ¡Es horrible! ¿Quién haría algo así? Zero: Los dragones… ellos mismos suelen venir al bosque para robar huevos y usarlos como su almuerzo… y a la vez dejan a sus propietarios heridos y sin huevos. Golden Fire: ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Hay que enseñarles modales! Zero: No podemos hacer nada por desgracia… Thunderheart: Miren… Al notar algo junto al nido, lo levanté un poco con mi magia y pude ver un huevo de fénix debajo, el cual estaba sano y salvo. Zero: Los asaltantes debieron dejarlo atrás. Thunderheart: Hay que devolverlo a sus dueños. Sunny Lux: No creo que haga falta ir a buscarlos, ¡miren allí! Sunny había visto entre los arboles a una pareja de fénix algo heridos y asustados… junto a ellos también había un polluelo muerto de miedo… Al intentar acercarme a ellos, tomé el huevo con mi magia; pero estaban heridos y desconfiaban, pensaban que les haría daño… Sunny tomó los restos del nido y los acomodó para crear uno nuevo, dejándolo en la rama junto a los fénix; yo les acerqué el huevo con cuidado y lo acomodé en el nido… Unos pocos segundos después, los fénix fueron hacia el nido y se reunieron con su huevo. Sunny Lux: Cuídenlo bien… y espero que esos rufianes no le pongan las garras encima. Golden Fire: ¿Nos vamos? Aún tenemos que ir al Norte Helado. Zero: Sí, vámonos. Thunderheart: El norte está muy lejos de aquí, ¿creen que llegaremos antes de que anochezca? Golden Fire: ¡Podremos! ¿Verdad, Zero? Zero: ¡Sí! Esta vez iremos más rápido. Thunderheart: ¡Pues vamos! Todos: ¡Sí! Al despegar, Golden y Zero retomaron la velocidad y en cuanto estuvimos en espacio aéreo seguro, aceleraron y fuimos incluso más rápido que antes… esos dos no paran de sorprenderme, ¡su velocidad es increíble!… pero por muy rápidos que fueran, no dejarían que cayésemos del carruaje por nada… confiaba mucho en ellos… En cuanto me quise dar cuenta, empezaba a hacer frio y Zero y Golden empezaban a ir más despacio… habíamos llegado al Norte Helado. Sunny Lux: ¡Que frio! Suelo soportarlo, pero si lo llego a saber vengo más abrigada. Thunderheart: ¡Por allí están las Montañas de Cristal! Golden Fire: ¡Y lo que vamos a ver está en el corazón del valle! ¡Lo siento, pero no aterrizaremos esta vez! Thunderheart: No importa, ¡veámoslo! Zero: ¡Sí! Ambos hicieron girar el carruaje en una dirección y fuimos dispuestos a sobrevolar el valle de las Montañas de Cristal… en cuanto estuvimos encima, vimos algo increíble: un hermoso lago helado en un gran espacio entre las montañas, tan enorme que tuvimos que ganar altitud para verlo más claramente. Sunny Lux: El Lago de Cristal… siempre soñé con verlo algún día de cerca… Thunderheart: Es hermoso… Golden Fire: ¡Es asombroso! Zero: El rey de todos los lagos… Sunny Lux: Es una suerte que sea uno de los días que no haya una ventisca por aquí. Golden Fire: Es una de las desventajas del Norte Helado, casi siempre lo azotan ventiscas y fuertes nevadas. Zero: Y por desgracia, las calmas no duran mucho, ¡mirad! Zero señaló una masa de nubes grises acercándose rápidamente a las montañas y rápidamente, él y Golden escaparon de allí acelerando lo más que podían… Después de salir del Norte Helado, pusimos rumbo a Canterlot. Golden Fire: Es una pena que acabemos de explorar tan pronto. Sunny Lux: ¿Pronto? ¡Si es de noche! Golden Fire: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Menuda rapidez, se me ha ido el tiempo enseguida! Zero: Con más razón deberíamos volver, Thunder debe visitar a tres miembros más aún. Thunderheart: Ha sido un día increíble, me encantaría repetirlo. Golden Fire: ¡Y lo repetiremos! ¿Verdad, chicos? Todos: ¡Sí! Cuando volvimos al Palacio Real, devolvimos el carruaje y enseguida volvimos a nuestros hogares… estaba exhausta, pero realmente feliz: ¡jamás había ido a esos territorios antes! Y me encantaría volver otra vez a explorar no sólo con ellos… sino con toda la pandilla. 'Parte 4: Melodías, fiesta y diversión' *Al día siguiente* Hoy me costó mucho más trabajo del habitual el salir de la cama, aún estaba algo agotada por las aventuras de ayer… pero he de admitir que fue algo increíble: ¡jamás había estado en esos lugares!… Además, los demás son ponys increíbles: Zero es rapidísimo volando y es digno de confianza… Sunny a pesar de ser una princesa prefiere que la traten como a una pony más, y se nota que le gustan los animales y es muy amable por la forma en la que trató a aquellos fénix… y Goldenno es como las demás princesas, lleva las aventuras en la sangre y le encantan los retos y las nuevas experiencias… ha sido genial estar con ellos… Esta vez me tocaba estar con los miembros que faltaban, Katy y Jewel Love, así que decidí buscar a Jewel en Canterlot y luego pasar a visitar a Katy para estar las tres juntas. Tenía entendido que vivía en Ponyville, pero se estaba quedando unos días en Canterlot, no muy lejos del Palacio Real… así que fui recorriendo las calles hasta que pude dar con ella fuera de su casa… al parecer, se dirigía al palacio para buscarme. Jewel: ¡Thunder! Menos mal que te veo, ¡pensé que tendría que recorrer media ciudad! Thunderheart: Lo mismo digo, no sabía bien dónde vivías. Jewel: Vaya, ¡lo siento! Pensé que alguien te habría dicho dónde estaba. Thunderheart: No te preocupes, siempre podía preguntar. Jewel: Déjame adivinar… vas a pasar el día conmigo y con Katy, ¿verdad? Thunderheart: Pues… ¡sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? Jewel: Di por sentado que elegirías pasar el último día con Ghostwind. ¿Y tienes algo planeado? Thunderheart: La verdad es que no… Jewel: ¡Genial! Porque tengo entendido que Katy iba a montar una pequeña fiesta en Ponyville y pensé que sería buena idea pasar el día allí las tres juntas. Thunderheart: La verdad es que suena bien. ¡Vamos! En cuanto nos pusimos de acuerdo, Jewel y yo tomamos un carruaje de palacio y nos dirigimos hacia Ponyville… hacia mucho que no visitaba esa ciudad, recuerdo que iba con Ghostwind a robar manzanas a Sweet Apple Acres cuando aún éramos potros… Mientras duraba el viaje, Jewel y yo comentábamos cómo eran nuestras vidas. Thunderheart: Wow, ¡no tenía ni idea de que fueras hija de la difunta diseñadora Fashione! Jewel: Sí… por desgracia no nos llevábamos demasiado bien ella y yo y mi padre nos abandonó a las dos cuando yo nací. ¡Yo nunca hubiera imaginado que venías de una familia de hechiceros elementales! Thunderheart: Pues sí, mi madre y mi padre lo eran… mi madre era y sigue siendo profesora de magia en Silversland y mi padre era discípulo del maestro Aurus… pero él falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña aún… Jewel: Vaya, lo siento mucho… Thunderheart: Tranquila, no pasa nada… siempre le recuerdo, más aún si llevo su collar. Jewel: ¿Collar? No será ese que te vi llevar el día de la reunión, ¿verdad? Thunderheart: El mismo… siempre lo llevo cuando necesito su apoyo. Jewel: Se nota que le querías mucho… ¡Mira, ya llegamos a Ponyville! *señalando una dirección* Al ver desde el aire aquel pueblecito, supe que ya habíamos llegado a Ponyville… a primera vista parecía tranquilo, pero también bastante pintoresco a la vez… aterrizamos en la calle y podía ver a varios ponys paseando alegremente cerca de allí… Jewel y yo bajamos del carruaje y nos dispusimos a localizar a Katy. Thunderheart: ¿Dónde crees que Katy organizó esa fiesta? Jewel: No está lejos, es un local llamado Sugarcube Corner. Thunderheart: No debería ser difícil de encontrar entonces. Jewel: No lo es, es fácil de distinguir… por cierto, había algo que quería preguntarte. Thunderheart: ¿Qué es? Jewel: Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos eras de lo más tímida con todos, pero con Ghostwind fue todo lo contrario… ¿ya os conocíais? Thunderheart: ¡Oh, eso! Sí, le conocí cuando los estudiantes de Cloudsdale visitaron Silversland… desde entonces es mi mejor amigo. Jewel: También recuerdo que te sonrojaste… ¿acaso hay algo más? Thunderheart: ¡¿P-por qué piensas eso?! Quiero decir, ¡no, para nada! Jewel: Oh, ya veo… ¡cierta unicornio ha tenido un flechazo con el pegasito gris! Thunderheart: ¡No, claro que no! *se sonroja* Jewel: *la mira* ¡Oh, sí! ¡Absolutamente sí! Thunderheart: ¡No seas ridícula! Sólo somos grandes amigos desde potros, ¡es todo! Jewel: Jejeje, ¡bueno, te creo! *empieza a correr* Vamos, ¡ya oigo la música! Thunderheart: ¿Eh? ¡Espérame! *la sigue* (Escuchar mientras Equestria Girls - Theme Song Remix [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmDH7I4VFv0 ]) Cuanto más corría, más podía escuchar una melodía a todo volumen desde un edificio: una pequeña venta de pasteles y demás dulces, la cual di por sentado que era Sugarcube Corner. En cuanto llegamos, abrimos la puerta y vimos una gran esfera de espejos colgada del techo, reflejando varias luces en todo el salón y a muchos ponys disfrutando de la música: tenía toda la pinta de ser una gran fiesta, pero me preguntaba el motivo de ella… Sin embargo, cuando me fijé al fondo pude ver una gran mesa de mezclas de disc jockey y cuando vi quienes estaban allí me quedé sin aliento: había un pony que no pude reconocer, era un pony terrestre gris claro y con melena azul con las puntas rojas… también tenía unos audífonos celestes en su cabeza que tapaban sus orejas, sus ojos eran marrones y su Cutie Mark era una lápida con manos y audífonos celestes… pero lo que me sorprendió fue reconocer a su lado a la mismísima Vinyl Scratch manejando la mesa de mezclas… Thunderheart: ¡¿DJ Pon-3 está aquí?! Por Celestia, ¡que alguien me pellizque! Jewel: Ya veo que conoces a Vinyl Scratch. Thunderheart: ¡¿Conocerla?! ¡Es mi ídolo musical! ¡Siempre soñé con que me enseñara a crear música como ella! Jewel: Yo te veo más como cantante, la verdad. Thunderheart: No digas eso, me da mucha vergüenza cantar. Katy: ¡Chicas! ¡Habéis venido! Jewel: ¡Katy! ¡Justo acabamos de llegar! Pero, ¿por qué esta fiesta? Katy: Vinyl Scratch tenía un concierto y decidió hacerlo aquí… y además, ¡trajo a un invitado especial! Thunderheart: Es ese pony con audífonos a su lado, ¿no? ¿Quién es? Katy: No conozco su nombre, pero sé que lo conocen como The Living Tombstone… ¡he oído que es muy bueno y también canta algunas de sus canciones! Thunderheart: Con razón tiene esa Cutie Mark… ¡estoy deseando escuchar su música! Katy: ¡La escucharás, tranquila! Al oír que terminaba la música, los ponys chocaban sus cascos en el suelo dando una ovación a Vinyl, tras lo que el otro pony se puso a su lado y ella tomaba un micrófono con su magia. Vinyl: ¡Gracias, Ponyville! ¡Es genial ver a tantos ponys reunidos aun cuando la fiesta sólo acaba de empezar! Para esta ocasión, he decidido invitar a un compañero y buen amigo mío, ¡The Living Tombstone! ¡Son tuyos, L.T.! L.T.: ¡Gracias, Vinyl! Y gracias a todos vosotros por venir aquí, ¡no es común ver tantos ponys juntos en un espacio tan pequeño! ¡De haberlo sabido, habríamos organizado la fiesta en otro lugar para que entrara más público! Bueno, esta canción es de las más alegres que he compuesto junto a otros buenos compañeros; ¡espero que os guste tanto como a nosotros! (Escuchar mientras Good ol’ Days - Living Tombstone, MicTheMicrophone and Jackle App [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd6e_ZfTyqI ]) En cuanto empezó a manejar la mesa de mezclas se oía una melodía suave al principio, como si la reprodujera un gramófono… sólo se oían unos chasquidos y un piano, hasta que L.T. empezó a mezclarla con otros sonidos, y al siguiente compás empezó la marcha: las luces brillaban y la esfera de espejos la reflejaba constantemente, los ponys disfrutaban de la música y empezaban a bailar al son… A mí me pasaba lo mismo; al escuchar esa melodía tan pegadiza, parecía que a las tres los cascos nos pedían movernos. Tras escuchar un poco de su música, L.T. acercó hasta él uno de los micrófonos. L.T.: “Take seat youngin'; Stay around for spell I got a little story that I wanted to tell Would ya Please stick around, take a listen and see Cause back in my day, things were always grand as can be Now all the Streets were paved gold and gems; Glimmerin' Lightin'up the skies at noon; This town is shimmerin' Waitin' on nobody cause we got stuff to do Cause we through with the new We're talking old school, kids, that's just what we do! Back in the day, it was the prime of the time Imagine all the greats singing together in rhymes and listening together on old Gramaphones and old Radios it was a hell of a time Let me tell ya youngin', man the old days were grand You could walk down to the beach and plant your hooves in the sand You didn't have no worries All was grand as can be So everybody take a listen Open your eyes and see So trot with me through the autumn leaves And keep close to stay warm Soon you'll see how much you mean to me Feelings I've never felt before Skippi-do-bop was the name of the game Swinging like crazy everyone goes insane It's like a game except everyone wins Why isn't music like that, anymore? My god everything is such a bore now Everything's the same thing over again With all the hippin' and the hoppin' and the bippen' and the boppen' They dunno what the jazz is all about, you see You'll look back at your days I'm sure you'll experience it sometime cause when you grow old everything seems cold and the new generation will arrive So trot with me through the autumn leaves And keep close to stay warm Soon you'll see how much you mean to me Feelings I've never felt before So trot with me through the autumn leaves And keep close to stay warm Soon you'll see how much you mean to me Feelings I've never felt before” Al terminar de cantar la melodía seguía un poco más, y al dejar de sonar los ponys chocaron sus cascos contra el suelo incluso con más fuerza que antes, nosotras incluidas… a todos nos encantó aquella canción. L.T.: ¡Gracias, Ponyville! Thunderheart: Katy, ¡tenias razón, es buenísimo! Katy: ¡Te lo dije! No he llegado a oír mucho de el por aquí, ¡pero sus canciones son suficientes para ver lo bueno que es con la música! Jewel: Thunder, ¿es cosa mía o te he llegado a oír cantando un poco mientras tocaban? Thunderheart: ¡¿Y-yo?! Eeeh… bueno… supongo que me dejé llevar un poco… *se sonroja* Jewel: Te lo dije, ¡tienes una voz preciosa! Thunderheart: ¡Para nada! Tendrías que escuchar la de mi madre, esa voz sí es hermosa. Jewel: Me encantaría, pero ahora quiero escuchar la tuya. Thunderheart: ¡NO! ¡Qué vergüenza! Cuando alcé la voz sin darme cuenta, los ponys a nuestro alrededor y los DJ’s quedaron mirándonos… nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada y tensa en mi vida, ¡era horrible sentirme así! Thunderheart: *en voz baja* Lo… lo siento… Vinyl: *acercándose* ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Katy: Lo siento, es que-… Jewel: Estabamos comentando algo sobre la voz de nuestra amiga y sin darse cuenta gritó un poco ahora. Katy: No era nuestra intención. Vinyl: No os preocupéis… aunque ahora que lo dices, ya decía yo que escuchaba una voz entre el público aparte de la de L.T. L.T.: *acercándose* ¿Ocurre algo? Thunderheart: L-lo siento mucho, es que… Vinyl: L.T., creo que la voz que oías cantando también era la suya. L.T.: ¿En serio? Vaya… pues es una buena voz, llena de energía… me gusta. Thunderheart: ¿Usted cree? L.T.: ¡Claro! ¡Las voces con algo de energía son de las mejores! Vinyl: Podrías cantar alguna canción de las nuestras. Thunderheart: ¡¿Y-yo?! P-pero… no podría… Katy: ¡Claro que puedes! Sólo necesitas un pequeño empujoncito. Jewel: Yo también tengo pánico escénico y te entiendo, pero no te preocupes… nosotras estamos contigo. Thunderheart: *sonríe* Gracias, chicas… L.T.: Acompañadnos a la mesa de mezclas, encontraremos una canción adecuada. Cuando nos pusimos tras la mesa de mezclas, enseguida me empezaron a temblar los cascos viendo todos los ponys que habían y ver que nos miraban fijamente… estaba aterrada y empezaba a pensar en salir corriendo… L.T.: Muy bien, ¡descanso de 5 minutos! Vinyl: Veamos… *saca una lista* ¡Ajá! Estas son las canciones que tenemos, he visto algunas que podrían encajar con esa voz tuya. Katy: ¿Le importa si la ayudamos un poco? Jewel: Creo que se sentiría aún más nerviosa si la dejamos cantar sola, pero si esta con nosotras se sentirá mejor. Vinyl: No es mala idea; en ese caso… *mirando la lista* por aquí tiene que haber alguna… ¡Bingo, esta es perfecta! *les muestra la lista* ¿Qué os parece? Jewel: ¿“A Friend For Life”? Katy: Me suena de algo… Thunderheart: La conozco… es de mis preferidas desde que la escuché. L.T.: Mejor aún, ¡así estarás más relajada! Vinyl: Bien, cuando os de la señal empezamos. Cuando miré al resto de ponys vi que estaban hablando tranquilamente y tomando un descanso… me sentí más relajada cuando vi que ninguno miraba hacia mí en ese momento… Vinyl me hizo un gesto y colocó la aguja sobre el disco de vinilo… en cuanto noté que empezaba a reproducirse la música, supe que hacer… (Escuchar mientras Equestria Girls - A Friend For Life [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdNXSONq9O0 ]) Thunderheart: “A friend for life That's what you are to me A friend for life That's what you are to me I couldn't see what was right there in front of me Turned my back and my mind off track, yeah You saw a world, there was something new entirely Helped me to see all the possibilities Oh, like a star in the daylight Oh, like a diamond at night Your light was hidden From my sight A friend for life That's what you are to me A friend for life That's what you are to me Every friendship is tested You say you're sincere but it's all unclear now But with a word, everything changes And just like that, you and I are right back Oh, like a star in the daylight Oh, like a diamond at night The light will shine When the time is right A friend for life That's what you are to me A friend for life That's what you are to me When I put my hand out And I thought I would fall You knew what I needed And you came around to fix it all A friend for life That's what you are to me A friend for life That's what you are to me A friend for life That's what you are to me (A star in the daylight) A friend for life That's what you are to me (Like a diamond at night) That's what you are to me” Lo que sentía en el momento en el que cantaba era algo indescriptible: me dejé llevar de una forma increíble, cantaba como si lo llevara haciendo toda mi vida y me movía por todo el espacio de Sugarcube Corner con total fluidez, como si de un show se tratase… jamás me había sentido de esa forma, pero era una sensación agradable… En cuanto la canción terminó, pude ver cómo todos chocaban sus cascos con fuerza en el suelo, ¡incluidos L.T. y Vinyl!… casi no podía creer lo que había hecho y mucho menos que les hubiera gustado. Katy: Thunder, ¡eso fue increíble! Thunderheart: ¿Tú crees? Jewel: ¡Por supuesto, querida! Vinyl: ¡Fue impresionante! L.T.: Pude grabar tu voz… ¿te importa si usamos la grabación para esa canción? Thunderheart: Vaya, no sé qué decir… sería un honor… *se sonroja* L.T.: ¡Decidido entonces! Thunderheart: ¿…? *mira a una de las ventanas* Jewel: ¿Ocurre algo, querida? Thunderheart: Qué raro… por un momento tuve la sensación de que había alguien mirando desde fuera… Sería mi imaginación. Vinyl: La fiesta aún no ha acabado, ¡demos caña a este lugar! Tras aquello, pudimos seguir escuchando canciones de Vinyl y de L.T. hasta bien entrada la noche… Vinyl y L.T. me entregaron la primera copia de la canción que había cantado y les pedí un autógrafo a ambos… Cuando todo acabó, Jewel y yo ayudamos a Katy y a los señores Cake a recoger todo Sugarcube Corner, y cuando terminamos me fui en el mismo carruaje a Canterlot dejando a Jewel en Ponyville… En cuanto llegué a casa sólo podía meterme en la cama pensando en todo lo increíble que había sido ese día: música, amigos, ídolos… ¡una mezcla explosiva de diversión!… Dejé la copia de la canción sobre la mesilla junto a mi cama y enmarqué la foto dedicada que ambos DJ’s me firmaron, dejándola en la misma mesilla… Lo último que hacía antes de dormirme fue leer una y otra vez lo que ponía: “Sigue cuidando de esa increíble voz tuya… Con cariño: Vinyl Scratch y The Living Tombstone”… 'Parte 5: Siempre a tu lado' ''*Varios días después* Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel concierto de Vinyl Scratch y The Living Tombstone en Ponyville y aún no podía creerme lo que había pasado allí… ¡me sentí como nunca en mi vida ese día, fue emocionante! Y al fin hoy era el gran día: hoy por fin podría volver a pasar un día junto a Ghostwind como en los viejos tiempos… Decidí que estaría bien ir a visitar las ciudades de Equestria y elegí Silversland como primer destino… Primero envié una carta a Ghostwind contándole que le vería allí y luego preparé mi mochila y me dirigí a la estación de Canterlot para ir rumbo a Silversland… El viaje se me hizo eterno, no podía esperar más para volver a ver a mi gran amigo y a mi antiguo hogar… pero en cuanto el tren llegó a su destino y se detuvo, miré al andén desde la ventana: no veía a nadie conocido… lo veía normal, no le había dicho a mi madre que volvía de visita por un día y supuse que Ghostwind no habría llegado aún… Me equivocaba… al salir del vagón y poner una pezuña en el andén, pude verle entre otros ponys, mirando a ambos lados buscándome. Thunderheart: ¡Ghostwind! ¡Aquí! Ghostwind: ¡Thunder! Thunderheart: *abrazándole* Cielos, ¡cuánto tiempo sin estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de que ya fuera hoy! Ghostwind: Tan impaciente como siempre, Thunder… Por cierto, ¿por qué escogiste Silversland? Thunderheart: Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí y echaba de menos a mi madre… Además, tengo algo importante que hacer aquí, pero… no me atrevía a ir sola. Ghostwind: ¿Y querías que yo te acompañase? Thunderheart: Si no es molestia, claro… no quiero obligarte. Ghostwind: Tranquila, te acompañaré con gusto. Thunderheart: Gracias, significa mucho para mí. Al ver cómo todo el mundo se iba de la estación, nosotros fuimos de camino a mi antiguo hogar para volver a ver a mi madre… mientras tanto, contábamos lo que habíamos pasado desde que me había mudado a Canterlot. Thunderheart: Vaya, la academia de vuelo sí que es dura. Ghostwind: No creas, pensé que iba a ser peor, pero me llevé una sorpresa… ¿Y tú qué? No sabía que tu madre y Celestia fueran antiguas amigas. Thunderheart: Yo me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo contó, pero eso explicaba por qué la princesa sabía tanto de mi familia. Ghostwind: Y dime, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Has mejorado? Thunderheart: ¡Bastante! ¡Ahora puedo hacer esto! *se teletransporta sobre un árbol* ¡Estoy aquí…! *se teletransporta al borde de una fuente* ¡Estoy allá…! *se teletransporta frente a Ghostwind mientras caminaban* ¡Hago brillar el cuerno y allí estoy! *se teletransporta por error encima suyo y cae sobre él* Uy… Claro que aún tengo que controlarlo un poquito… *se aparta y le ayuda a levantarse* ¡¿Estás bien?! Ghostwind: Sí, no es nada… ¡aunque me acabo de acordar de cuando lo intentabas y apenas te desplazabas unos centímetros! *se ríe* Thunderheart: ¡No es gracioso! Ghostwind: Vamos, no te lo tomes así, éramos pequeños… Mira, ¿no es esa tu antigua casa? Thunderheart: ¡Sí, es esa! Al llegar a mi antigua casa empecé a sentirme nerviosa… miré a Ghostwind hecha un manojo de nervios, pero él sólo me miraba y asentía un poco, sonriéndome… No sé por qué, pero eso me tranquilizó mucho… y tras eso llamé a la puerta y la empecé a abrir con cuidado. Thunderheart: ¿Mamá? Vengo de visita. Windy Garden: ¿Thunder? ¡Mi niña, cuánto tiempo! *la abraza* Thunderheart: Jeje, ¡sorpresa! Windy Garden: ¿Cómo es que has venido? *mira a Ghostwind* Vaya, veo que no viniste sola. Thunderheart: Mamá, ¿le recuerdas? Es Ghostwind. Windy Garden: Cómo olvidarle… ha crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que le vi. Thunderheart: *mirándole* Te lo dije, creciste más que yo. Windy Garden: Y también se volvió más lindo. Thunderheart: *se sonroja* ¡Mamá, no digas esas cosas! Windy Garden: *se ríe* Vamos, no te pongas así. Ghostwind: Siempre es un placer volver a verla. Windy Garden: Lo mismo puedo decir de ti… pero me parece un poco extraño verles aquí, ¿a qué se debe? Ghostwind: Thunder quiso volver de visita aquí y pensó que podría acompañarla como en los viejos tiempos. Thunderheart: Mamá… también vengo por… “eso”… Windy Garden: Entiendo, pero… ¿segura que quieres ir tú sola? Thunderheart: Bueno, yo… Ghostwind: Yo la acompañaré, no se preocupe. Windy Garden: Te lo agradezco mucho, querido… *hace brillar su cuerno y de un pequeño soplo de viento, genera con su magia algunas flores blancas* Toma, Thunder… ya sabes dónde está… Thunderheart: Gracias, mamá… perdona si no pasamos… Windy Garden: Lo comprendo, cielo… pero volved otro día y quedaros un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Thunderheart: Vale, mamá… le daré recuerdos de tu parte a Celestia en cuanto vuelva a verla. Windy Garden: Gracias, mi niña… volved pronto. En cuanto mi madre dijo aquello, poco a poco nos alejamos de casa… guardé las flores que me había dado en mi mochila y notaba que Ghostwind estaba algo confuso por lo que había pasado: no tenía idea de qué era eso tan importante que debía hacer… pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para llegar a nuestro destino: el cementerio de Silversland… Poco a poco fuimos pasando entre los caminos que formaban las lápidas de todos los hechiceros y maestros de Silversland, hasta llegar a una tumba determinada: una lápida de mármol claro muy bien cuidada, la cual tenía una Cutie Mark de una llama con burbujas dentro y en la que aparecía un nombre… Ghostwind: *leyendo* “Aquarium Fire”… Thunderheart: *depositando las flores junto a la lápida* Sí… un gran hechicero elemental de agua y fuego… antiguo discípulo del maestro Aurus… y mi padre… Ghostwind: Ahora entiendo… ¿de qué murió? Thunderheart: No lo sé… pudo haber sido alguna enfermedad… pero yo era muy pequeña y nunca me dijeron la causa de su muerte… Ghostwind: Debes de extrañarle muchísimo… Thunderheart: Tuve que crecer sin un padre… fue muy difícil para mí, pero más aún para mi madre… Ghostwind: Es normal, perder de repente a quien ama… tuvo que ser horrible para ella… Thunderheart: Créeme… lo fue… *baja la cabeza mirando las flores* Ghostwind: Ahora entiendo por qué querías que te acompañara… estando sola ibas a derrumbarte… Thunderheart: Sí… no quisiera que me viese llorar… Ghostwind: ¿Nos vamos y te despejas un poco? ¿O prefieres quedarte un poco más? Thunderheart: No… vámonos, por favor… Ghostwind: Claro, tranquila… no llores, ¿vale? Thunderheart: Lo intentaré… Mientras nos alejábamos, no hacía otra cosa que mirar la lápida de mi padre… no podía evitar dejar escapar una lágrima, pero enseguida la quité de mi ojo… no quería que mi padre me viese llorar estuviera donde estuviese… y menos aún Ghostwind: siempre me vio como una pony alegre y fuerte, pero… no podía saber cómo reaccionaría si me viese llorar… Al poco de salir del cementerio, estuvimos dando un paseo por toda la ciudad… visitamos la escuela de magia donde iba, exploramos la ciudad para ver qué había cambiado y qué seguía en su lugar e incluso volvimos a ver aquel lugar donde nos conocimos Ghostwind y yo… Todo aquello me empezó a calmar poco a poco y volvía a sonreír: recordaba los viejos tiempos aquí, tanto antes como después de conocerle… Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba empezando a anochecer y el sol se estaba ocultando. Thunderheart: Madre mía, se nos ha hecho tardísimo. Ghostwind: Es verdad, pero hoy tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… vamos, conozco un lugar estupendo. Thunderheart: ¿Un lugar? Ghostwind: Sí, como vine antes que tú sobrevolé el lugar y lo encontré… te gustará. Thunderheart: Está bien, vamos. Ghostwind me guió por varias calles hasta llegar a las afueras de Silversland… cerca de allí había un frondoso bosque por el que Ghostwind me guió hasta lo alto de una colina, la cual a simple vista estaba cubierta por los enormes árboles… La vista era impresionante: podía verse perfectamente la enorme entrada a Silversland y un buen trozo de la ciudad desde allí, y podía verse como el cielo pasaba de tener destellos naranjas al tono oscuro del cielo nocturno, empezando a notarse cómo la luna se alzaba y cómo las estrellas se hacían notar… Era algo indescriptible, pero al ver aquello sentía cómo mi pulso se había vuelto más intenso. Thunderheart: ¡Es precioso…! Ghostwind: *sonriendo* Sabía que te iba a gustar. Thunderheart: ¡Me encanta!... pero, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Sólo para enseñármelo? Ghostwind: Te vi un poco decaída aún cuando dejamos el cementerio, así que pensé que ver anochecer desde aquí te animaría. Thunderheart: *sonriendo* Supusiste bien… me empiezo a sentir mejor. Ghostwind: Menos mal. Ambos nos sentamos en lo alto de la colina durante un buen rato: era muy hermoso ver el cielo estrellado junto a la luna llena, daba la impresión de estar dentro de una cúpula en lugar de estar mirando el cielo… Era un momento realmente especial… pero pensé en intentar hacerlo mejor… Thunderheart: *abriendo su mochila* Quisiera enseñarte algo… Ghostwind: ¿Qué es? Thunderheart: *sacando un pequeño cofre y abriéndolo* Este cofre es donde guardo los recuerdos y los objetos que tienen mucho valor sentimental para mi… Fíjate en esto. Con cuidado, tomé una foto algo vieja del cofre y se la mostré a Ghostwind: en ella salíamos nosotros dos de potrillos, jugando y corriendo felices de un lado a otro… siempre sonreía al ver esa foto. Ghostwind: ¡La recuerdo! Qué tiempos aquellos… Thunderheart: Y que lo digas, esta foto siempre me hace sonreír. Ghostwind: Hay más cosas… ese medallón lo llevabas el día de la reunión, ¿no? Thunderheart: Sí, era de mi padre… siempre que necesito su apoyo, lo llevo puesto. Ghostwind: Vaya, hay otra foto ahí… pero es mucho más vieja. Thunderheart: Es de mi familia… mi padre, mi madre y yo cuando aún era un bebé… poco después fue cuando murió. Ghostwind: ¿Y eso de ahí debajo? Thunderheart: ¡No es nada! *se sonroja y lo esconde* Ghostwind: ¿Eso era una tarjeta para Hearts and Hooves Day? Thunderheart: ¡L-la hice cuando era más pequeña y nunca llegué a entregarla, me daba mucha vergüenza!… Además, no quería saber qué ocurriría si la llegaba a entregar, pero la conservo porque tiene mucho valor para mí… Ghostwind: ¿Y el nombre? *sonriendo* Thunderheart: ¡Mis labios están sellados, lo siento! Ghostwind: *se ríe* Está bien, como quieras. Thunderheart: Había una foto dedicada y también una grabación, pero las tengo en casa y me da vergüenza que la escuches. Ghostwind: No hace falta, ya te vi en directo hace días. Thunderheart: ¡¿…?! Ya decía yo que me pareció que alguien miraba desde fuera, ¡eras tú quien estuvo mirando! Ghostwind: Jejeje, me has pillado. Thunderheart: ¡Qué vergüenza…! Ghostwind: No la tengas, tienes una linda voz… ¿y esa cajita? Es lo único que queda. (Escuchar mientras Professor Layton and Pandora’s Box OST - Iris (Music Box Ver.) [ www.youtube.com/watch?v=KckGp2… ]) Thunderheart: *abriendo la caja con su magia* Es mi caja de música… mi padre me la ponía junto a mi cama cuando era un bebé y no podía dormir… la melodía era muy relajante y mi madre me contaba que él se quedaba a mi lado hasta que me dormía… Ghostwind: La verdad es que es muy relajante… Thunderheart: Sí… y me trae muy bellos recuerdos de él también… aunque sean muy pocos… Desde que murió, me he sentido muy sola… no tenía amigos y tampoco hermanos… sólo tenía a mi madre… El maestro Aurus me contaba cómo era él cuando era discípulo suyo… siempre me decía que era uno de sus mejores alumnos y me sentía muy orgullosa de ello… Pero aún así… me habría encantado decirle también… lo buen padre que era conmigo… Deseaba con toda mi alma poder haber tenido más recuerdos suyos o… que hubiera vivido un poco más para poder disfrutar con él… Pero… él ya… En ese momento sentía que no podía más… mi magia se apagó y la caja de música cayó al suelo, dejando de sonar de repente, mientras de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas sin control… No quería llorar, no delante de él ni de nadie… pero no podía parar, mis lágrimas no podían hacer otra cosa que salir de mis ojos sin poderlas contener… Todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar con fuerza los ojos y tapármelos con las pezuñas para que Ghostwind no me viese así… Pero tras un momento, todo lo que sentí fue cómo algo me atraía hasta quedar apoyada sobre algo, sintiendo como quedaba presionada… al no tener los ojos abiertos no adiviné qué podía ser, pero era suave y cálido… Pero lo que me hizo abrir los ojos de repente fue el escuchar algo: latidos de un corazón… Al abrir los ojos vi cómo me encontraba: Ghostwind me abrazaba con pezuñas y alas… Ghostwind: Tranquila… sé que te dije que no lloraras, pero si necesitas desahogarte, hazlo… contenerlo es mucho peor… Thunderheart: G-Ghostwind… *limpiándose las lágrimas* Ghostwind: *deja de abrazarla* Tu padre ya no está, es un hecho… y tampoco tienes hermanos… pero tienes algo que antes no tenías… amigos… y siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. Thunderheart: *le abraza sonriendo un poco* Me alegro de que seas mi mejor amigo… Ghostwind: Yo también… y aunque estemos separados, eso no importa… yo seguiré siempre a tu lado… Te lo prometo. Thunderheart: Gracias… muchísimas gracias… Aquello fue lo que más me animó en todo el día… no fue un día tan alegre como pensaba, pero sí fue muy especial… Al volver a Canterlot, Ghostwind me acompañó a casa y no pude evitar abrazarle antes de despedirme de él… y cuando iba a dormir, miraba la luna, pensando en la promesa que me había hecho… y en todo lo que pasó… La verdad, podría no tener hermanos… pero sentía algo muy especial por él… era y es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve… Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Series